Come What May
by True Love Always Brucas
Summary: au brucas in poem form! told in lucas' pov! basically a story about his relationship with brooke throughout his life!


**So let me begin by saying i suck! im seriously the worlds worst reviewer! but i seriously will try to have my stories updated soon! ok so i know you guys are probably going to hate me but you guys know im a poem freak so when it came to my head i just had to go with it!**

**so basically this is an au brucas story told in poem style! like i said its totally au and i really wanted to write something that gave us a really good brucas high! review and tell me if i gave u a brucas high or even just to say it sucked like extremely bad whatever just review people, please lol!**

**anywho lets see i dont own anything and i will try to update my other stories soon so now im shutting up so you can read**

* * *

the sky turns black and gray

all the color withers away

but in your arms i will stay

come what may

the lights could dim

the sky could fall

the world could stand still

but your arms are all i can feel

and in them i will stay

come what may

the waves come crashing

pulling me into the deep

but your arms are all i can feel washing over me

and as you pull me up and hold me close

i know that you will never let go

in your arms i will stay

come what may

the sky shines bright for the first time in a while

as you take my hand when you reach the end of the aisle

the preacher announces us as man and wife

and you kiss me and hold me tight

and for the rest of your life in your arms i will stay

come what may

the sun reveals itself in the most brilliant of ways

but i cant take my eyes off of you and the child you nestle in your arms for the first time today

i touch his cheek and you touch mine, this must be what heaven feels like

you reach up and pull be into your warm embrace

and again everything falls into place

your arms around me full of grace

i hold you close

because in your arms i will gladly stay

come what may

tears fall fresh down your face

i wish i could save you from all this pain i would gladly take your place

the death of your father is something i wish i could erase

but like you've always said rainbows only come after the rain

as soon as you see me you collapse in my arms

and i glady wrap you in them keeping you safe from harm

i can feel you pull me in close

and i can promise you with all my heart i will never let go

because in your arms i will always stay

come what may

your crying but these are happy tears

the sun is shining down on us as we look on at our son of 25 years

he takes his soon to be wife's hand as she makes it to the end of the aisle

and i grab your hand too and we both can't help but smile

because we know his life will now be completely started anew

just like my life was turned around the day i met you

you lean your head on my chest as they are announced husband and wife

we both pull him into a hug when he comes to our side

and my heart swells with pride at just the sight of you two

the love i feel for you both is the only thing i know to be true

if i could stay like this forever if i could have my way

in the comfort of your arms i would stay

come what may

we look at him our pride and joy

we could not be more proud of our son when he hands us his little boy

blue eyes, a mess of blonde hair

and as you hold him i can't help but stare

the love between a woman and a child is so precious and pure

and i know thats how our son feels when his wife is holding this beautiful boy

he grabs your hand and squeezes it gently

and i know he is thinking the same thing as me

that when he is in your arms there is no other place he'd rather be

he has it all figured out because he knows that in your arms he should stay

come what may

your dark hair has now turned gray

but to me your still as perfect as ever you still take my breathe away

as we sit on our fronch porch and watch our grandchildren play

i kiss your wrinkled hand and watch as the dimples spread across your face

i look at you and thank God for letting me be the lucky man that gets to be with you for the rest of my days

we've made so many memories and had such a great life

i couldn't imagine anything more perfect if i tried

but then you lean in and pull me into your arms

and the feeling is nothing short of charmed

being in your arms is the best part of my day

and through all the ups and the downs

the rainstorms the sun and the clouds

the true bliss of being here in your arms takes it all away

so if you'll have me this is where i will stay

come what may

* * *

**What did you guys think! please review and tell me! im a review druggie so please give them to me!**

**ps you guys seriously rule i love you all, if i could give you a cookie i would :)**


End file.
